The field of the disclosure is waste disposal and recycling, and the invention relates more particularly to the disposal of the contents of partially used aerosol cans.
A significant source of ground water contamination arises from the disposal of partially used aerosol cans in a landfill. As the cans are either crushed by the weight of the landfill or corroded by the time and elements, the contents of the can, which are typically freely liquid, pass outwardly from the can and can easily be leached into the ground water.
Some industries use a large number of aerosol cans such as utility companies for marking on roadways and other surfaces. Also, in the filling of aerosol cans, improperly filled cans must be disposed of as must any other cans which, for one reason or another, are found to be below specifications.
An aerosol can disposing device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,906 which pierces the aerosol can axially and crushes the can passing its contents into a pressure vessel which has an exit for liquid at the bottom and gas at the top. Because of the necessity of providing a hydraulic press for the crushing of the can, such systems are bulky and expensive. A less expensive and more compact system would be useful to a far wider variety of potential users and would go far to reduce potential ground water contamination.